dofusfandomcom_es-20200215-history
Gremio
Guilds are permanent character groups. Guild features include guild chat with all logged in members, using your own experience to level the guild, and gaining items and resources with Perceptors. Note: We do not allow the listing of individual guilds or characters on this wikia. Please visit one of the forums given in External links for forums that allow recruitment listing. Also you can go to [[w:c:Guildopedia|'Guildopedia']] s Wiki that list the Dofus Guilds. Gremio Gremios son grupos de carácter permanente. Gremio gremio características incluyen chat con todos los registrados en los miembros, utilizando su propia experiencia a nivel gremial, y la obtención de elementos y recursos con Perceptors. Nota: No se permite la inclusión de cada uno de los gremios o los personajes de esta wikia. Por favor, visite uno de los foros en los vínculos exteriores de foros que permitan la contratación lista. También puede ir a la Wiki Guildopedia s en esa lista, la Dofus gremios. Logotipo De Gremio Cuando se crea un gremio, un logotipo o una "etiqueta" debe ser seleccionado, junto con el gremio de los colores left|frame|All possible Guild logosright|frame|Background Shields Gremio Experiencia En algunos casos, el gremio de funcionarios que obliguen o alienten a los miembros de donar un porcentaje de la experiencia de la lucha gremial. Esta experiencia va en el gremio de la XP, y después de tiempo de nivel gremial. Cualquier cantidad de 0% a 90% está permitido, aunque la mayoría de los gremios pedirá una donación de 2% a 5% de los miembros permanentes, mientras que hasta un 10% puede ser necesario o posible de los nuevos miembros. Gremio Experiencia Nota La experiencia que gana al final de una lucha compartida entre el jugador y su gremio de acuerdo con el porcentaje XP decidió dar su gremio. La proporción de XP para el gremio será calculado de nuevo de acuerdo a la diferencia de nivel entre el jugador y su gremio. Cuanto más grande la brecha entre el nivel del jugador y la de su gremio, es decir, cuanto menor es la proporción de los gremios será. XP El porcentaje obtenido por el gremio de acuerdo con el nivel de diferencia entre el jugador y su gremio se determina como sigue: * Menos de un 10 a nivel brecha: el 10% de la cuota de XP a la cofradía. * Si es un 10 a 20 de diferencia de nivel: 8% de su cuota de XP * Si es un 20 a 30 de diferencia de nivel: 6% de su cuota de XP * Si es un 30 a 40 diferencia de nivel: 4% de su cuota de XP * Si es un 40 a 50 diferencia de nivel: 3% de su cuota de XP * Si es un 50 a 60 diferencia de nivel: 2% de su cuota de XP * Si es un 60 a 70 diferencia de nivel: 1,5% de su cuota de XP * Más de una diferencia de nivel 70: 1% de su cuota de XP Vamos a dejar claro con un ejemplo! Si usted gana una pelea dándole XP 10000 puntos con 50% de los XP para el gremio, el jugador sólo gana 5000 XP. Tu personaje es el nivel 50 y el gremio es el nivel 20. Hay una diferencia de nivel 30. Por lo tanto, el gremio realmente ganar el 4% de los 5000 puntos que XP es de 200 puntos de XP. Guild Level Like Characters, Guilds need increasing amounts of experience points to level up. Each level allows a guild to have more members and Collectors. The following chart shows the amount of experience required at each guild level to reach the next level, which is 10 times the amount of experience for a character. It also lists the member and paddock limits at each level. | | |} Gremio Composición El número máximo de miembros de un gremio puede sostener sobre la base del nivel actual del gremio. Un gremio puede tener 40 miembros, más uno para cada nivel gremial. Por ejemplo, si su gremio es el nivel 8, entonces usted puede tener un máximo de 40 + 8 miembros en el gremio. Composición mínima Guild Un gremio debe tener por lo menos 10 miembros para activar las siguientes funciones: * Visualización del Gremio logotipo * Colocación de colector s El gremio debe ser al menos de nivel 10 para activar las siguientes funciones: * Compra de un Paddock (1 Paddock 10 niveles cada uno) * Gire a un miembro de la Casa en una Casa Gremio (1 Gremio 10 niveles cada Cámara) Unirse a un gremio Para unirse a un gremio, no puede ser parte de un gremio, y debe ser invitado por un miembro actual, por lo general un miembro de alto rango o un oficial de reclutamiento. Gremio miembros Derechos Como miembro de un gremio que se puede dar una serie de derechos: * Gestionar aumenta * Gestión de derechos * Invitar a nuevos miembros * Prohibición de * Administrar la distribución de XP * Distribuir XP * Gestionar filas * Coloque una perceptor * Recoger de la perceptor * Use la Paddock s * Ajustar el Paddock s * Gestionar la montaje s de los demás miembros. Sólo los miembros de confianza gremio se dará esos derechos. Algunos gremios se puede retener los privilegios de los miembros de bajo rango. Ranking de miembro Guild Hay una serie de categorías que se asignan a los miembros del gremio, sobre la base de los méritos o nivel de caracteres. Estos rangos se utilizan normalmente para determinar los derechos de un miembro en el gremio. No todos los gremios usar todas las categorías, y no todos los gremios utilizan el mismo rango de la misma manera. Las filas, en orden jerárquico, son los siguientes: #''Leader'' ' #'' ', Segundo al mando': (Ex oficial, entonces mano derecha) # 'Tesorero''' #'' Protector (antes conservador) #'' 'Artesano "(Anteriormente Fabricante) # 'Reservista »(Ex Defensor) # 'Siervo #'' 'Guardia''' #'' Scout' #'' 'Espía #'' 'Diplomático''' #'' 'Secretario''' #'' 'Asesino de mascotas''' #'' 'Traidor''' #'' 'Cazador furtivo''' #'' 'Treasure Hunter''' #'' Ladrón' #'' 'Iniciar #'' 'Asesino''' #'' 'Gobernador''' #'' 'Muse''' #'' 'Consejero''' #'' 'Elegida una''' #'' 'Guía''' #'' 'Mentor''' #'' 'Oficial de reclutamiento''' #'' 'Obtentor''' #'' 'Mercante''' #'' 'Aprendiz''' #'' A prueba "(Antes de Aprobación) #'' 'Torturador #'' 'Desertor''' #'' 'Molestias''' #'' 'Penitente''' #'' 'Mascota''' Líder Gremio Gremio es un líder extraordinario, único ranking. Sólo hay un líder Gremio, y no puede ser desautorizado. El Gremio Líder siempre tiene todos los derechos, y esos derechos no puede ser quitados o discapacitados por otro diputado. Cambio de líder Gremio Sólo el actual líder Gremio puede cambiar un nuevo líder Gremio. Para cambiar al líder, el actual líder simplemente elige un miembro y lo cambia a el ranking de "Líder". Una vez que esto se confirma, el papel de líder va a cambiar y el nuevo líder se beneficiarán todos los derechos apropiados. El líder anterior se establecerá "A prueba" y perderá todos sus derechos, por lo que es muy importante que el usuario elija correctamente. Dejando a un gremio Para dejar un gremio, simplemente presione el botón "X" por su nombre en la lista de miembros gremio. Una vez en un gremio que se considera mala etiqueta a algo sin dejar de dar aviso o razones. En el caso de que usted desee hacer para dejar un gremio, es común cortesía para decirles su honesta razones de antemano y decir adiós a sus compañeros de guildmates. Dejando a un gremio en malas condiciones y tratando de convencer a otros a salir con usted (a menudo llamado tirando un "sofá") se considera muy infantil y grosero. Otros miembros del gremio puede tomar sus propias decisiones si debe quedarse o irse. También es Guildees en los intereses, si usted está vendiendo su gremio, para informar a todos primero o podría haber un poco de problemas. : P Guild Paddocks As of the Dofus Dragoturkey update guilds can now purchase paddocks around the dofus world. A guild can purchase 1 paddock for each 10 levels (for example, a maximum of 3 Paddocks for guilds between level 30 and 39). See the Paddock page for more details. As from 1.20 update there's also an additional condition. A guild is not able to obtain its first paddock until guild is 2 months old. It is not known if the same restriction (guild must be 2+ months old) applies to every next paddock obtained, if the guild obtained first paddock before 1.20, at the time the restriction did not exist. Gremio Casas Un miembro del gremio puede convertir su propia casa en una Casa de Hermandad. Un gremio puede tener 1 Gremio Cámara por cada 10 niveles (por ejemplo, un máximo de 2 casas de hermandad entre los gremios de nivel 20 y 29). El gremio también debe ser más de 2 meses de edad para poder cambiar en casas normales gremio casas. Ver la página de la Cámara para obtener más detalles. de:Gilde Categoría:Guía del Juego